Thinking About Us
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set at the end of the episode 'The Robot Problem'. Becky recalls the events of her kooky day spent being partners with the enemy. Oneshot, Tobecky included. NOT a songfic, in case anyone related the title to the song.


Becky was sitting in class, happily listening to Miss Davis's latest lesson on different ways to generate electricity, after a long day of building and battling robots with the _last _person she thought she'd be paired with. She thought about the day's every detail. It had started with being assigned lab partners in class…

_It was a bright, new, promising day at Becky's school, and her teacher had decided to begin a science lab portion of class, lab partner assignments included. Despite the partners being assigned by the teacher, Becky was still excited. She hoped to be paired with Violet- or, better yet, Scoops._

_But she was soon disappointed to find that Miss Davis had paired her two best friends with each other, and her with the worst option available: Tobey._

_Becky sighed in dismay as she pushed her desk next to Tobey's. _

"_Why, hello, Becky. I look forward to letting you do all the work, as I will not complete such demeaning tasks." Tobey said smugly. Becky sighed._

"_Yeah, whatever. I'm not happy about this either." She said. Of all the lab partners in class, hers had to be TOBEY? The person she most hated? Just look at Violet and Scoops, thought Becky, they're so happy to be partners. They're so lucky…I have to be partners with know-it-all, I'm-better-than-you Tobey. _

_Becky listened to Miss Davis's explanation of their latest lab project in dismay. She sighed as Tobey lazily shoved the assignment on her, so he could design yet another stupid robot that Wordgirl would just end up crushing in five seconds._

_Why did he always have to be all about stupid robots? Thought Becky. If he would stop focusing on those stupid things so much maybe he'd be a more tolerable person._

_Becky begrudgingly completed the potato-themed assignment, in hopes that Tobey would at least help a little._

_Ugh, I hate how arrogant he is. I hate how he thinks he's going to dominate humanity with a stupid potato-fueled robot. As if he'd ever get past me. _

_As his potato-themed domination plans were thwarted by the time out chair, Becky smiled smugly._

That, however, had been the _normal_ part of the day. After that, thought Becky, Tobey got…tolerable. More of a good guy than a villain. But that's _exactly _why it was the weird part of the day…

_Becky listened in shock as Tobey explained how he so detested the fact that his robot was destroying the city. Was he actually…good? No, no, that's impossible…he doesn't care about protecting the city…does he?_

_Becky asked._

_She sighed in disappointment as he explained that his protesting was because the plans for the robot were stolen from him. Figures._

_Becky knew that despite the fact that he was the last person she wanted to partner with, she had to in order to defeat the potato-fueled robot. So she explained her plan to create a robot to defeat the potato-fueled robot, and they got to work._

_The building of the robot went so smoothly, so flawlessly. Becky was surprised at how well it was going. She actually didn't completely hate him at that moment, and that scared her a bit. The fact that he was tolerable and even seemed… nice, made her take a second look at the boy genius. Maybe he's not so bad after all…_

_Becky was surprised and impressed by Tobey's concentration on the project. The fact that he seemed so dedicated to a project to defeat a villain was impressive, and she never thought she'd be thinking that. _

_What scared her the most, however, was the fact that they worked so well together. Tobey was the last person she thought she'd ever get along so well with. However, his remaining arrogance relieved the situation. _

"_Oh, hang on, it's not quite done yet. Our giant hero robot needs one final touch." Becky said. In a matter of seconds, she flew to her hideout to get some spare fabric and scrap metal and flew back. She made the spare fabric into a large yellow cape, and dawned it on the robot's shoulders. Where the shoulders of the cape met, Becky placed a metal heart surrounded by red lights; laying it in the center of the robot's chest. She smiled at Tobey as she showed off her finishing touches._

"_I love it. Now let's go stop that robot-plan-stealing-no good villain!" Tobey said enthusiastically. Becky quickly scooped him up onto her back, and the three headed downtown._

Perhaps what had made her day so weird was the fact that she felt that she made a new friend today. A friend she never thought she'd have. No matter how arrogant he acted at times, Becky still ended the day with a new attitude towards him. She knew she didn't hate him as much as she thought she did. She saw a change in him today that she never thought she'd see. She gave him a chance, and they became fast friends. They worked well together. _And you know what? I'm not afraid to admit it. This one time, I had fun with Tobey McAllister. So what? Maybe he'll change. Maybe someday he'll be good. Maybe if I give him a chance more often, he'll be inspired to go good…who knows._

And suddenly, being lab partners with Tobey didn't seem so bad. Who knows, she thought, maybe it'll lead to a great new friendship.

**So, here's the deal, I've watched 'The Robot Problem' about a million times now, because its so fantastic! I also recently read superstarwordgirl's (on dA) journal entry about what she thinks about Tobey and Becky being canon, and I agree with her a lot (If you wanna read it, find her on DeviantArt. It's her latest journal entry). After reading that, I watched this episode, and I agreed with it more! I completely see how the writers are trying to send us a signal that Tobecky is canon. I mean, how can it not be? Just LOOK at Violet and Scoops in this episode! SOOOOOooOoOOooOooo cute! I just absolutely loved this episode. I can see that they may not show it in the series, but they definitely mean for Becky and Tobey to become friends, and eventually start dating. They're canon, definitely. **

**But anyways, how cute were they this episode? I just can't believe Becky actually admitted that she thinks they work well together. There were even moments in the episode where I just saw the look in each other's faces and knew that they were starting to develop feelings for each other. Especially in the last scene. You go ahead, look at the looks on their faces. Totally crushing on each other, even if they don't know it yet. **

**Oh, and three cheers for Miss Davis for completely and totally shipping Tobecky and ScoopsxViolet! **

**But anyways, totally done raving. If you want to geek more with me, PM me and I will unleash the FULL FREAKOUT MODEEE**

**PS that wasn't the last Tobecky episode in the season! There's one more, but I don't feel like explaining the plot. Its on the Wordgirl Wiki…**

**Alright, for reals, I'm done talking now.**


End file.
